


Happy Birthday Angel!

by Taurnil



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Aging, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurnil/pseuds/Taurnil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan doesn't react well to being thirty and needs a certain Kiwi to cheer him up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Angel!

**Author's Note:**

> A celebration of my birthday :) and Aidan Turners! Happy 30th Aidan!

Aidan splashed fresh water over his face, rinsing the sleep from his eyes and refreshing his skin. The warm water felt good against his skin, waking him up for the new day. Along with delaying having to look into the mirror. 

He was thirty. Thirty years old. In his thirties! No longer in his twenties, no longer twenty-nine, but in his thirties. 

Thirty. 

Aidan let out a long, deep sigh and finally faced his reflection. He groaned when he looked at himself, turning his face away when he saw his face scrunch up. Everything looked horrible. His stubble didn't look tasteful or rugged anymore; just lazy like he was too old to care about what he looked like. The bags under his eyes were darker than they were last night and he could swear he had wrinkles! How could he have changed so much in just one night? And why was this filthy un-groomed man cast as the "smoldering younger dwarf?" Aidan groaned again and closed his eyes. He couldn't even bare to look at himself anymore. 

"Good morning gorgeous?" Came a deep, husky voice. Aidan turned around to meet his boyfriend's beautiful eyes. Dean was standing in the doorway with his gorgeous smile that showed off his deep darling dimples, those fluffy blond curls, his finely chiseled chest and... Holy fuck he was naked! And hard. 

"Dean..." Aidan said softly. Even after all this time Dean still gave him goosebumps. Aidan closed his eyes and looked down at the sink. Why on earth would this God of a man still want the mess that he had seen in the mirror? 

"I'm thirty-six babe." 

"Sorry?" Aidan looked back up. 

"I'm thirty-six," Dean said again walking over to his boyfriend. "So why would I care about you being thirty?" Dean wrapped his arms around Aidan's waist and ruffled his hair lightly, nuzzling into his neck. "I know that look. I've seen it on countless people, including myself." Aidan smiled. 

He hoped Dean couldn't pick up on how whiny his thoughts had been. Or at least if he had, he hoped he'd keep it to himself. Aidan knew really that he didn't have anything to worry about. No-one ages tragically in a day. Besides he was Kíli. Kíli was supposed to be like- eighteen! Aidan leaned in and caught Dean's sweet lips in a passionate kiss. 

Aidan wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, rubbing his tongue against Dean's and pressing his clothed erection into his boyfriend's exposed one. Dean moaned softly into Aidan's mouth, burying his hands into his gorgeous dark hair. 

"Happy Birthday Angel," Dean whispered against Aidan's lips before pressing another kiss against them. He ran his hands tenderly down the smooth skin of Aidan's back and slipping them inside the waistband of Aidan's trousers, scratching into the tender flesh of his behind. "Now get in that shower and I'll give you your first present!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back everybody! :D


End file.
